The Sleeping Monster
by chilled monkey
Summary: When a salvage crew lands on a deserted Imperial facility on Kamino they unwittingly unleash a deadly menace.
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars. No profit is being made from this story.

* * *

Reed grinned eagerly as he studied the instrument readings on the control panel. He knew he'd been right and here was the confirmation. A console beeped to signal an incoming transmission. He opened a channel and an automated voice came through the speakers.

"Transmit clearance code."

He tapped another key.

"Clearance code accepted. Transmitting landing co-ordinates."

He transferred to autopilot and leaned back in his seat as he reflected on what had brought him here, to the oceanic world of Kamino.

* * *

Reed was a salvage man who made his living by recovering equipment from derelict spacecraft and selling it. During a recent salvage operation on a crashed Imperial supply ship he and the crew of his ship, the _Hermit Crab_ , had been going through the ship's computer core when they had uncovered something very interesting; co-ordinates to a secret location on the Outer Rim planet Kamino where a clandestine project by Darth Vader himself had been undertaken.

Intrigued, they had done some research and found out that the location, Timira City, had been the site of a major cloning facility that had produced the Empire's clone storm troopers during the Galactic Civil War. Although the Empire had long since withdrawn from the facility the automated defences were still functional. The few other salvagers that had attempted to land there had all been shot down and the Kaminoans themselves were apparently content to leave it be.

Fortunately the computer core had also held clearance codes that would allow any approaching ships to pass through the defence grid without firing on them. The crew had discussed their options and soon came to the same conclusion. If Darth Vader himself had been working on this project then it had to be valuable.

His thoughts returning to the present he opened the communication channel for a ship-wide announcement and said, "Break out the raincoats ladies and gentlemen. We're about to land."

* * *

The _Hermit Crab_ touched down on the landing platform amidst a torrential downpour of rain. The thick clouds blanketing the sky made it as dark as night on many worlds. The churning grey oceans stretched away into the horizon.

A ramp lowered and the crew disembarked. They stood under the shelter of their ship, listening to the din of raindrops hitting the metal surface of both the platform and the ship itself.

Besides Reed himself there were five of them. Lobo, Sledge, Jax and Tanya. Reed, Tanya and Lobo were human while Jax and Sledge were Houks. All of them wore the battered, oil-stained coveralls typical of working spacers.

"Sith-spawn! We'll be soaked before we take two steps!" Jax exclaimed. "Why the kark couldn't we come during the dry season?"

"What do you mean? This is the dry season" laughed Tanya.

"Okay everyone listen up" Reed called. "We all know why we're here. We'll split into two groups. Tanya with me, Lobo, Jax and Sledge in the other. Bring as much as you can back with you and stay in com-link contact. I don't expect any trouble but stay alert."

"You got it boss" said Jax.

* * *

In the few seconds it had taken them to get from their ship to the nearest door they had gotten as soaked as if they'd dived into the surrounding ocean.

Their luck improved once they were inside. Fortunately the facility's computer systems were still fully operational, powered by hydroelectric generators and maintained by repair druids. There were of course security features to keep out unauthorised users but those were decades old and easily by-passed. A quick scan confirmed there were no life-signs aside from a few harmless animals and all of the druids were non-lethal, programmed only to keep everything in working order.

Once inside the two groups headed off in different directions. Group Two headed down to one of the lower levels. After a lot of searching they came across an armoury filled with Stormtrooper armour and various blasters.

"Not bad" mused Sledge. "Collectors of Imperial military hardware will pay a lot for this stuff."

He and Jax found a hover-sled and began loading it up with equipment. Realising that Lobo was just standing back and doing nothing they stopped and glared at him.

"You know you're part of this crew don't you?" Jax growled.

He shrugged. "You guys can handle the lifting without breaking a sweat. You don't need me for that."

"Then at least try to be useful" snapped Sledge. "Go and look around for something else."

"Fine."

Lobo wandered off down another corridor. After a while he stopped outside a large door. It was made of solid durasteel and sealed with heavy-duty bolts. Whatever was inside had to be valuable.

 _And no need to share it with the others_ he thought with a grin. He easily over-rode the electronic lock and entered the room…

His eyes bugged at what lay inside.

On either side of him was a row of glass cylinders, each fitted with a console that displayed life-sign readings. As he entered lights automatically came on inside them so he could see their contents. Within each cylinder was a man floating in clear, bubbling liquid. Their breathing was slow and regular, and they twitched occasionally as if dreaming. Wires and tubes connected them to a bank of life-support equipment against the far wall. The room was silent save for the regular beeps from the machinery.

What truly disturbed him though were the men, no, the _creatures_ inside the cylinders. They were basically human but were grossly deformed. Some had elongated limbs and fingers, others had hunched backs and overdeveloped shoulders. Still more had even worse disfigurations. All had grey skin that appeared scarred as if burnt.

Shocked and bewildered, Lobo wandered over to one of the creatures to take a closer look. This was one of the least deformed. Aside from his grey, scarred looking skin he appeared normal. His hair was deep grey and worn in a military-style crew cut.

Something caught his eye and he looked down. On the console's screen were the words **Subject GNX.**

"GNX… Genex" he muttered.

As if hearing the words, "Genex's" eyes opened. His eyes were deep red and filled with burning rage.

Startled, Lobo jumped back. He started to turn so he could flee but instead he stopped and looked gazes with the creature floating before him. Without even knowing it he tapped a series of keys on the console. As if from a great distance he heard a low sucking sound as the liquid drained out of the cylinder.

Seconds later he was blown off his feet and propelled through the air like a projectile from an old-fashioned slug-thrower as an invisible wave of energy shattered the cylinder. He slammed into the wall and slumped to the floor. Dazed, he looked down and saw that a huge shard of glass was jutting from his chest. His eyes widened at the sight and then his pupils dilated as his breathing ceased.

Genex grinned savagely at the corpse as he pulled away the wires and tubes that had monitored and sustained him during his slumber. His expression became a scowl as he looked around at the other cylinders and their sleeping occupants. Then he noticed the machinery against the far wall and his grin returned.

He reached out with one hand, clenched his fist and made a yanking motion. Immediately the entire bank of equipment was ripped out, spilling wires and circuitry across the floor. With the life-support equipment destroyed all of the lights went out and the consoles beeping accelerated. He merely stood and savoured the sound until it finally died away as the life-sign readings flat-lined.

All of the impostors were gone. Now there could be no doubt that he was the real one.

* * *

Jax and Sledge had just finished loading the hover-sled when they heard approaching footsteps.

"You'd better have found something good Lobo" Jax grunted without looking around. "The boss won't have any deadweight on this…"

His words trailed off as he looked and saw the figure standing there. Genex was now dressed in a sleeveless blue-grey tunic, matching trousers and black boots. In either hand he gripped a lightsaber.

The first weapon was defective, emitting nothing more than a few sparks. The second however worked perfectly, producing a glowing purple blade. He flung the useless weapon away and leaped forwards.

The last thing Jax and Sledge saw was an amethyst flash…

* * *

 _Well that didn't go too bad at all_ Seha Dorvald thought to herself as her Stealth-X cleared the planet's atmosphere and soared into the black void of outer space. A human woman in her mid-twenties, Seha had coppery red hair in a ponytail and fair skin. She wore a standard orange flight suit and her lightsaber was clipped to her belt.

She had been despatched here to the world of Rishi to help negotiate a dispute between two rival nations. After just a few days she had helped settle the matter in a thankfully bloodless fashion. Now it was time to return to the Jedi Academy to give a full report.

She tapped the control panel, entering the co-ordinates for Shedu Maad where the Jedi Academy was located. Just as she was about to pres the last key her astromech droid, R9Y3, let out a series of whistles. A message appeared on the view-screen.

"A distress call? Bring it up."

A voice came over the com system. It was distorted and tinny but understandable.

"Mayday. Mayday. This is the crew of the Salvage vessel _Hermit Crab._ We're on planet Kamino, coordinates enclosed. We're in great danger, we need help now, we…"

The message ended with a scream of terror and a crackle of electricity.

Seha didn't hesitate. "R9 set a course for Kamino."

* * *

The Stealth-X arrived at Timira City without incident and touched down on the landing platform. The rain had ceased but if the clouds overhead were any indication it could resume any moment.

Seha's eyes widened as the cockpit opened and she caught sight of a salvage ship parked nearby.

"R9 look at that" she exclaimed.

The entire front half of the vessel was crumpled into a mangled mess. It looked as if it had been crushed by a giant hand.

 **What could have done that?** R9 asked, the words once more appearing on the view-screen.

She shrugged, having recovered from the initial shock. "You think maybe there's a Gorog hiding around here somewhere?"

 **Unlikely. As large as this structure is, its size is clearly insufficient to hide such a creature.**

She sighed. R9 was a fine astromech droid but he had no sense of humour. "Never mind. Come on, we need to find the people who sent that signal."

* * *

R9 opened a door for them and they entered a dark, featureless corridor. It took only a few moments to find a room with a data access port. The room was as plain as the corridor but the walls and computer terminals had a sloping, almost organic design that gave them some aesthetic value.

R9 easily got through the decades old security software and gained access. He soon brought up a holographic map of the building.

"Scan for lifesigns" she instructed.

He whistled excitedly a second later and zoomed in on a section of the map. Three blinking dots appeared, one of which was a considerable distance away from the other two.

"That's not far. Let's hurry."

They took a turbo-lift down to the level and proceeded through the corridors. As she walked along Seha gently reached out with the Force, trying to sense the people she'd come to help. She came to a halt, shocked and alarmed by what she sensed.

R9 made a low tweeting sound of concern.

"I'm okay R9" she said as she shook her head to clear it. "I was just surprised. I'd expected them to be afraid but that… They were utterly terrified. Like something out of a nightmare was after them."

She was about to say more but then turned as the same sense of overwhelming fear came over her again. She realised that the source of that fear was coming closer.

Two figures came running around a corner. Both were human, one man and one woman. They immediately froze as they saw her.

"It's okay" said Seha. She raised her hands in a calming gesture. "I got your distress call. I'm here to help you."

"Help us" repeated the man. "Nobody can help us against this thing. That distress call was a mistake. We're all going to die."

Before she could ask what he meant a terrifying howl filled the corridor. The man and woman froze.

Coming towards them was the source of the howling, a disfigured, grey-skinned, red-eyed man. She felt nothing but pure rage and hatred coming from him. He pulsated with the power of the dark side.

Seha drew and ignited her lightsaber just in time as a torrent of Force lightning poured from his hands. The light blue blade absorbed the energy harmlessly.

The lightning dissipated as Genex activated his own weapon and leaped through the air. The blue blade blocked the purple with a bright flash as she blocked the attack, bracing herself against the floor and sending him tumbling backwards. He landed on his feet and attacked with a series of slashing blows. His speed was incredible but Seha parried each one.

Then, as she blocked another slash, Genex dropped low and threw a leg sweep at her ankles. She jumped over it but took a solid kick to the stomach as he leapt back up. The blow launched her through the air and she hit the floor hard.

With a gleeful howl Genex sprang forwards, blade raised for a killing bow but Seha thrust her hand forwards, sending out a Force push. This time it was he who was sent flying back.

She scrambled to her feet. "We have to get out of here!"

They hurried into the turbo-lift and she hit the button for the top level. The turbo-lift began to rise.

"Who are you and what was that?" Seha demanded.

"I'm Reed, she's Tanya. We're salvagers. We came here because this place was used by Darth Vader for a secret project so we figured there had to be some valuable stuff here" Reed explained breathlessly. "One of our guys must have let that thing out. We tried to run but it wrecked our ship. Just clenched its fist and it was crushed like it was made of flimsi."

"Before it attacked we came across the data files" said Tanya. "Vader was trying to create a clone of his most powerful apprentice. Something kept going wrong. The clones were deformed and completely insane. He kept them in stasis for further research."

"Great so there are more of those things? Let's just hope only one was let out" said Seha. R9 whistled in agreement

They heard a low thud as something slammed into the base of the lift. Thankfully the turbo-lift halted and the door opened so they could pile out.

Genex cut a hole in the turbo-lift and sprang up through it. Seha reactivated her blade as he charged. Again their lightsabers clashed, but this time she was prepared for his speed and ferocity, and the duel was on far more even footing. She deflected each blow and riposted with quick cuts and stabs, several of which scored light hits though none of them were serious.

After a moment he leapt away, back-flipping in the air to land beside the wrecked _Hermit Crab_. Before she could follow he unleashed another barrage of lightning. Again she blocked it with her lightsaber. This time however he did not break it off. Instead the torrent of crackling energy only increased.

Seha gritted her teeth as she strained to hold back the lightning. Then the Force showed her something. Atop the ship he stood next to was a covering of water left from the rain. Due to the craft's shape it had pooled rather than runoff.

Holding her weapon with one hand she reached out with the other and concentrated on lifting the water, sending it up in a glistening arc and letting it fall right onto her foe.

Genex howled as his own lightning electrocuted him, the water conducting the deadly current into his body. He fell to the ground, convulsing wildly for a moment before going still.

"Is, is it dead?" Tanya asked fearfully.

Seha examined the body with the Force before cautiously moving in to check for a pulse. She found nothing.

"It's dead" she replied. "I have to notify the Grandmaster right away."

* * *

Some time later Seha stood before Jedi Grandmaster Kyle Katarn in his office as she finished giving her report. R9 was at her side, the little droid having already provided his own data files to corroborate what she was saying.

"The salvagers were content to hand over all the data they recovered as long as they could keep the Imperial hardware. We've contacted the Kaminoans and they're fine with the situation too. I got the impression they were glad to be rid of the place."

"Well done Seha" said Kyle. "You've done a superb job both with your assignment and with this unexpected occurrence."

"Thank you Master Katarn."

"Get some rest. You've earned it."

"Yes Master."

As she left Kyle's friendly smile faded and he frowned as he studied the full details of what had happened on the data-pad in front of him. The thought of someone creating a clone army of Force-users was deeply unsettling, especially if the template was someone as powerful as Darth Vader's former apprentice had been.

 _Thank the Force that this data and the clones themselves hadn't fallen into the hands of some would-be galactic tyrant_ he thought.

The fact that the Force's will had not been for that particular outcome to occur should have reassured him but it did not. Instead he found himself wondering what else could still be hidden away, waiting to be rediscovered. Darth Vader's plan to clone his former apprentice had been unsuccessful but could someone else fare better?

 _Easy there Katarn. You're getting paranoid_ he told himself. _Just be glad that this did end up in the right hands. Besides the Kaminoans haven't been able to clone stable Force-users after thousands of years of study. There's no reason to assume that'll change._

In the back of his mind however a part of him still wondered and continued to ask those two most terrifying words.

"What if?"


End file.
